


He Dreams

by Ultra



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: "Sometimes he dreams about it. A bright little future with a wife and kids... That's just another secret for the secret agent to keep, he supposes."





	He Dreams

Sometimes he dreams about it.

A bright little future with a wife and kids.

No rose-covered home or white-picket fence, that's pushing the cliché a little far...

...but the family? Yeah, he dreams about that.

He knows it can never be.

The secrets he holds, the world he knows, the gun he carries...

...it tells him that a fantasy is all it’ll ever be.

No problem, he loves his job... but he still has the dream.

That’s just another secret for the secret agent to keep, he supposes.

It will never come true... but John Casey still has a dream.


End file.
